Take My Breath Away
by trashcanmonster
Summary: "You take my breath away." His emerald gaze went wide as his cheeks flushed a bright red. The other blinked, his eyes going wide quite taken back by the young man's boldness. A small smile spread across pink lips and his eyes danced with amusement.


**Title:**Take My Breath Away**  
>Author:<strong>RollingStar**  
>Rating:<strong>Mature**  
>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own Harry Potter, if I did well then it would have been a lot different.**  
>Pairings:<strong>HarryPotter/OC**  
>General Warning:<strong>Angst, sad stuff, character death. Sixth and Seventh Year, Deathly Hallows compliant and AU.**  
>Summary:<strong> October Pierce was a pureblood, top of his grade, a Slytherin and had looks that sent Draco a run for his money. He was quiet, withdrawn and cold but it didn't stop Harry Potter from falling hard for the mysterious boy.

* * *

><p>The heat was almost unbearable. Soft sighs of pleasure escaped chapped lips as the pale skin practically hummed beneath the long fingers that danced across the fragile flesh. Dark brown eyes stared down into emerald green ones with such intensity that it took his breath away. Harry Potter was an open book to many but they never knew about the secrets between the lines of his story. They didn't know that he was irreversibly and madly in love. With another male; A Slytherin of all things by the name of October Pierce whom he had first laid eyes on during a fateful evening in the Hogwarts Library.<p>

Hermione had pulled Ron and him along to the library to study through the upcoming exams when an argument had broken out between the obviously smitten teens creating a long enough distraction for Harry to make his escape. The young Gryffindor made his way further into the library silently when he was frozen in place. He had been the most beautifully creature that he had ever laid eyes upon. Pale, almost white skin with piercing brown almond shaped eyes and long blonde tresses of silk hair.

The male was lounging against a thick window sill, a book sitting on his one thigh as the teen flipped through the pages leisurely. Almost on instinct, his head snapped as if sensing the other's presence. The intense gaze overpowering Harry's own curious one causing all the air in his lungs to cave; and before he could stop himself he blurted out,

"You take my breath away." His emerald gaze went wide as his cheeks flushed a bright red. The other blinked, his eyes going wide quite taken back by the young man's boldness. A small smile spread across pink lips and his eyes danced with amusement. Harry, feeling humiliated, turned to make his escape only to gasp when he felt a strong hand on his arm. He grimaced, being pushed roughly against a bookshelf.

"Do you even know who I am?" The stranger questioned, his heated breath brushing against the smaller boy's face, causing a shudder to run through Harry's body. "No." Harry breathed in response. A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat before lips were pressed together. Harry's eyes went wide as he squeaked against his lips. Quickly he pushed the male off, causing him to stumble back before catching himself.

The Gryffindor quickly made a run for it, his face tainted with a dark hue.

"October Pierce." Came the silky voice of the newly identified male which caused the Chosen One to freeze in his steps and glance back, "October Pierce." He repeated again a smirk on his lips, "I'm a Slytherin thought you should know, Harry Potter from Gryffindor." With that said, he walked away waving to the shocked male.

The intensity grew stronger as hips jerked forward causing the brunette to throw his head back and gasp out in pleasure. Skin moved against each other languidly, lips pressing against one another over and over again as October's hips moved faster and faster. Harry panted, his fingers digging into the taller male's back, finger nails digging into the flesh which only seemed to pleasure the Slytherin even further.

"Do you r-remember when we first met?" Harry gasped out, his body shaking from the overwhelming heat that the two shared. October stuttered out a small chuckle, his hips moving erratically, his finger's digging into the teen's hips so strongly that it will later leave bruises. "Of course, why do you want to talk about it now?" He questioned, his voice shaking as he bit back a groan, digging deeper into his beloved.

"You still take my breath away."

Green eyes searched for the teen the next morning in the Great Hall. He couldn't help it, he was drawn to the strange Slytherin that had stolen such an intense kiss from him. Harry sighed lightly, laying his cheek against the palm of his hand as his other hand moved the fork rhythmically around his half eaten breakfast. That's when the sight of blonde hair caught his eye. Quickly, he looked up only to meet eye to eye with the luscious Slytherin. He could feel his cheeks burning but he was unable to look away.

"Harry? Who are you looking at?" Hermione questioned, finally noticing the quiet male sitting beside her. She followed his gaze to see the blonde male staring right back at him. He slowly looked away to converse with the other Slytherin's before Hermione let out a soft, pleased squeak, pulling Harry closer to her.

"Harry! Did you see that? October Pierce was staring, _staring_ at you!" Hermione whispered frantically, her eyes wide with happiness. It had been a few months ago when Harry had admitted to her on his attraction to males, Hermione could only preen with happiness at the revelation and quickly promised to keep Ron in the dark for the time being.

"October, you know him?" Harry questioned back, eyes wide as he tried to fight down the fierce blush that crawled up his neck. The young woman could only let out a soft squeal of happiness before she got up and practically pulled the unwilling boy out of the Great Hall. Harry struggled quite a bit, looking back to see the amused eyes of one October Pierce staring at them as they left.

Looking around, Hermione quickly pushed the boy into an empty classroom, looking the door behind her and putting up silencing charms. "Hermione, why did you drag me out of the Great Hall?" Harry questioned, his voice rising in irritation and embarrassment. "October Pierce, Harry? That's amazing!" The girl replied happily, ignoring the other's questioning.

"So you've heard of him?" Harry questioned, a slender eye brow rising. Hermione huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "October Pierce, sixth year, top of our year, rivaling me, of course, 16 and a pureblood. His family had political ties with the Ministry of Magic and rivals in power with the Blacks and Malfoys. He is also quiet popular with the women here." A faint blush crossed Hermione's cheeks as she said this, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I don't want you to go." October said softly, keeping the teen wrapped up in his arms tightly. Harry's eyes soften before digging his face into the blonde's neck gently. "I have to go, October. You know I do." He said with uncertainty, really, there was no other place he would rather be then in his lover's arms hiding from the world, from Voldemort.

"You are the one, who took my breath away."

His lungs were on fire as he rushed through the broken halls of Hogwarts. It had been the final battle and he won, he won! A smile was spread across his face as he looked away screaming his lover's name, "October!" He searched around, pulling any one with blonde hair only to mutter a small apology. Where was he? Where? He paused, hands on his knees as he panted heavily, wiping the sweat from his bloodied brow. He was full of pain, every bone in his body ached and he wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep for the rest of his life. But he needed to find him.

"H-Harry…" Came a small voice, quickly he turned only to meet the tear filled eyes of Hermione. She was holding herself, her body racked with shakes as she held back sobs. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry questioned, his heart sinking at the sight. Something went wrong, why was she covered in blood? "You s-should come with me." She replied softly, grabbing unto his hand gently before leading the male down a deserted hall.

That's when he felt his heart shatter in his chest. There he was, lying on the ground, his body bloodied and mangled with several, obviously well placed deep gashed from an obvious cutting curse. "No. It can't be…" Harry's voice broke as his knees shook. He ran towards the body of his lover, falling to his knees and gathering the once warm body against his.

"O-October, baby please don't go, please don't be dead!" He sounded so broken. Hermione could only let of a broken sob as she slid to the floor, her body leaning against the broken wall as she watched her brother in all but blood break completely down.

"_I love you."_

"_You are my everything."_

"_After this war, I promise you I will steal you away and we'll leave together."_

"_I want two babies. A girl and a boy, what do you think?"_

"_We'll be a big happy family!"_

"_It's okay, I'm here, I'll protect you from them."_

"_My mother adores you and Father thinks you are worthy to be my husband. Isn't that fantastic! Oh, Harry, you are the most amazing person I have ever met!" _

"_Let's be together, forever."_

"_I promise you, I will __**not**__ die."_

Delicate hands laid against a small shoulder. She stood beside the young male, warm brown eyes staring sadly down at the cold tombstone. Hermione Granger grew to be a beautiful young woman. After the betrayal of Ron, that would later reveal that he had caused the death of October, she was never really the same. They never convicted the spiteful red head, saying that he probably mistook the Slytherin for a Death Eater and that she should be grateful he tried to save her life. A shudder of anger ran through her body as she bit her lower lip tightly.

"It's time to go, Harry." She said softly, looking down at the lifeless male in the wheelchair beside her. Her eyes softened but she wouldn't cry, couldn't really. After his death, he became a hollow shell that she could barely recognize anymore. Slowly, she took the wheelchair by the handles before she pushed him around, leaving behind the lonely grave. Dull green eyes stared at the sky, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

"You take my breath away."


End file.
